SDMI SCREWOVER
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Takes place when the whole gang is back together during Crybaby Clown. Instead of refusing Velma talks with Angel and that one change makes a hell of a difference in the universe. Instead of the weak smart girl they expected the gang gets a strong smart girl. Armed with true friends, a liscense, amazing strength, and martial arts watch Velma shine. Femslash foursome. AU. Rated T
1. Crybaby

**SDMI The Night the Clown Cried AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if instead of turning Angel away when she went to visit her, Velma let her in and talked to her? Where'd Velmas new moves come from, as well as some other things? You probably won't understand it unless you've watched the shows and this is just part one of the story by the way.)**

"My trapping knowledge. It's gone!" Fred Jones Jr. said sounding shocked and horrified when he couldn't think of a single thing that had to do with traps.

"Oh too bad. Time's up Crystal Cove." The Crybaby Clown said intimidatingly and causing Velma to swear colorfully.

"Screw traps! I'm doing this the old fashioned way!" Velma said before she lunged at the Crybaby Clown that easily side-stepped her, before being forced forward when Velma turned her failed lunge into a successful backflip that landed a solid kick on the Clowns back.

"Oh so ya wanna play tough huh? Let's see if you can handle playing with the big babies!" Crybaby Clown said causing Velma to snort in amusement at the way he said it as she fell into a classical martial arts stance.

"Who said anything about playing with babies no matter how big they are? I only play with the big kids, think you can keep up ya overgrown diaper sniffer?" Velma asked right back, causing the Crybaby Clown to growl at her while a few of the citizens around them tried to stifle their snickers unsuccessfully. Velma easily spun around Crybaby Clown as he charged at her and gave him a solid kick to the back again, once again making him stumble slightly.

"Stay still you ugly nerd." The Crybaby Clown said in a considerably un-Crybaby like fashion.

"You call me ugly? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Velma asked raising an eyebrow as she dodged a swipe from the diaper wearing caper.

"I mean I've heard of someone being beaten with the ugly stick but you look like you've been beaten with the whole forest! No wonder you're such a Crybaby. You probably couldn't get a single date, even with the schools most desperate students!" Velma taunted causing the Crybaby Clown to growl at her as he lashed out with a punch that she easily dodged as the gathered people snickered at how easily she was insulting the one person they had been scared silly of for almost a whole month.

"Catch me if you can Diaper sniffer!" Velma challenged with a grin adorning her face as she darted out the door with the Crybaby Clown lumbering after her angrily, followed by everyone else who wanted to see what would happen next.

"Stay still!" Crybaby Clown yelled as Velma dodged his attempts at attacks and led him to Town Square where the rest of Crystal Cove was quickly gathering to see what was going on.

"You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses." Velma said finally turning to face him with all of Crystal Cove watching their every move, before she had to bend backwards to dodge a swipe he made at her head.

"Heh. You _couldn't_ hit a girl with glasses." Velma said side-stepping another lunge attempt before twisting her body and grabbing his arm. Everyones jaw dropped when they saw the scrawny Velma bodily lift the Crybaby Clown off of the ground and slam him into the side of the nearest building, his arm pinned behind him while Velma wasn't even breathing hard!

"Okay. Who wants to see who the pain in the butt that had been tormenting us for the last month or so is?" Velma asked looking over her shoulder at the stunned crowd with a grin on her face.

"Mind if I do the honors baby doll?" One Cassidy Williams, also known as Angel Dynamite, of the old Mystery Incorporated asked stepping forward with a grin that matched Velmas.

"Not at all Cass." Velma said snickering at the look on her generations Mystery Incorporated faces as she easily talked with the radio DJ that had a new look.

"Bayner Hotner?" All of Crystal Cove except for Cassidy and Velma asked in unision.

"Okay that was a little freaky." Velma said looking at the others weirdly while Cassidy snorted.

"You said it sister." Cassidy agreed before a shocked Daphne stepped forward.

"Bayner but why?" Daphne asked shocked at the sight of her new boyfriend underneath the mask. This was when Bayner began his tale, which ended with Daphne slapping him across the face hard enough to leave an already red handprint on it.

"Nice slap Daphne. Next time try not bending your hand backwards as you slap though, it makes the mark fade too fast when you bend your hand and wrist." Velma said with a small whistle at the sheer strength behind the slap as Sherriff Stones took Bayner away.

"She would know." Cassidy said agreeing with what the bespectacled teen next to her had said despite the shock and slight hurt on Daphnes face at not being called 'Daph' like she usually was.

"Crud. We'd better get going if we want to be on time Cass. Marc will murder us and get rid of the evidence if we're late again." Velma said after taking a glance at her new wrist watch while Cassidy looked at her own wrist watch and whistled.

"We gotta be there by 9:30 and it's already 9:28. Race on the bikes?" Cassidy asked looking at her orange wearing friend who grinned and jangled a pair of keys in her hands.

"You're on! Loser pays for the winners dinner again?" Velma said grinning widely as she and Cassidy ignored everyone else and walked over to two motorcycles on their kickstands side by side not too far away.

"Deal. Exactly at 9:29?" Cassidy asked grinning as she donned a motorcycle helmet with Velma not even a second behind as the older woman sat on a black and blue motorcycle.

"Deal." Velma said climbing onto a black and orange motorcycle that was parked right next to Cassidys as they started their rides. When the clock hit 9:29 the two motorcyclists were off like a shot with a loud roar of their engines, both of them popping wheelies as they went from zero to sixty in less than two point eight seconds. Even from their places rooted to the side walk in shock the townspeople could hear Cassidy whopping and cackling while Velma howled and cackled like a maniac.

"Hahaha! Good luck old hag!" Velma could be heard yelling at Cassidy over the sound of the wind.

"Who're you calling old!? You are in for the race of your life now kiddy." Cassidy was heard yelling back at the orange wearing girl.**  
**"Think you can keep up grandma!?" Velma was faintly heard yelling back while one unnamed adult turned to Sheriff Stones.

"Aren't you gonna take them in Sheriff?" The man asked causing a few of the others to glare at him for saying that just after they got rid of someone who had been terrorizing the town for more than a month.

"They've been racing around on those bikes of theirs for the last week or two and anytime I tried to chase them they manage to speed up and slip away somehow." Stones admitted sheepishly to the townspeople whose jaws dropped.

"Besides. They were mainly trying to chase away the Crybaby Clown and always had their helmets on so I didn't know who they were." Sheriff Stones said shaking his head in disbelief at not seeing it earlier.

"Question is. When did Velma get a motorcycle let alone a driver's license?" Fred wondered aloud as he stared in the direction the orange wearing girl he thought he knew sped off in.


	2. School and cracked jaws

**SDMI The Night the Clown Cried AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Question is. When did Velma get a motorcycle let alone a driver's license?" Fred wondered aloud as he stared in the direction the orange wearing girl he thought he knew sped off in. _

_Now:_

When the gang next saw Velma they stopped and stared. She was smiling and eating lunch at school with Marcy, who was still supposed to be in jail for pretending to be a Manticore. She was actually laughing aloud, she never did that around them!

"You should have seen their faces when Cass walked up and ever so casually asked if she could 'do the honors' Marc. It was hilarious!" Velma said snickering and causing Marcy to laugh as well.

"Velma?!" Shaggy asked staring at the two glasses wearing girls in shock since they weren't wearing their normal outfits. Instead of her school girl uniform Marcy was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Instead of her normal sweater and skirt combo Velma was wearing a purple tube top and a pair of purple sweatpants. Who knew that underneath their restraining cloths the two 'nerds' were very well toned and had rather impressive bust sizes?

"Oh it's just you." Velma said casually when she turned to see who had said her name, although it seemed like everyone was saying her name lately.

"Man. Talk about killing the mood." Marcy said when the mood around her and Velma went from playful and friendly to cold and awkward at the arrival of the rest of Mystery Inc. the Second. This caused Velma to snort in amusement and agreement.

"What are you wearing and what's with the motorcycles? When'd you get a license? Why are you on such good terms with Ang-er-Cassidy?" Daphne asked rapidly and as if Velma were a suspect while the other teenagers around them stopped and stared, wondering how this would turn out.

"Mind asking as if I wasn't a suspect behind a monster attack?" Velma questioned with an eyebrow raised causing Daphne to flush slightly since she hadn't meant to sound that way.

"Sorry but you have to admit that the fact that you're suddenly chummy-chummy with Cassidy and Hot Dog Water is suspicious." Fred said looking at Velma with a frown on his face, causing Hot Dog Water to snort derisively.

"So says the ones who left her on her own for a month simply because she was keeping a secret that her friend asked her too." Marcy said waspishly causing the three humans and one dog to flush.

"You didn't have a choice so I don't blame you Scooby. Don't worry." Velma said smiling as she scratched Scooby behind his ears, causing his leg to go nuts.

"What about the rest of us?" Daphne asked crossing her arms as she looked at Velma curiously.

"I understand Fred's desire to find his parents and get answers but he still could've kept into contact. Same with Norbert. You, Daphne, are the worst of them in my opinion. You were right here in Crystal Cove the whole time but you didn't say two words to me, nor did any of you decide to get Cassidys side of the story." Velma scolded them, causing them all to flush like little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"But she lied to us and so did you!" Daphne tried to exclaim in her defense.

"Like you and Fred weren't lying about not being engaged?" Marcy asked causing Daphne and Fred to flush again.

"That's different! No one asked if we were engaged!" Daphne said defensively again while Velma just sat back and watched as Marcy went head to head with Daphne.

"You didn't ask if Velma was keeping any secrets nor did you ask if Angel was keeping any secrets either!" Marcy argued standing to glare face to face with Daphne who glared right back.

"It still isn't the same!" Daphne insisted stubbornly and not realizing how her words would be taken.

"Why because she's not you? Is that why you wanna condemn her for keeping secrets while you get off scot free for doing the same thing?" Marcy questioned just as stubbornly as Daphne and not backing down an inch, Velma was her first and only friend and she'd be damned if she'd watch the Mystery Inc. gang try and take her away for nothing and she did nothing to stop them!

"Yes! No wait! I meant no!" Daphne answered without thinking before she realized what she had said and tried to back track. With a feral snarl of pure fury and protectiveness Marcy proceeded to belt Daphne across the face, giving her a rather nasty looking bruise as well as a cracked jaw and knocking her flat on her back.

"If that's how you think then you're no friend to V and no friend to me that's for sure." Marcy snarled while Velma jumped up and held Marcy back even as a few calls of 'catfight' went up.

"Easy Marcy. She's not worth it if that's how she thinks." Velma said trying to calm her friend down while Fred was checking on a shocked Daphne and Shaggy could only stare at Velma and Marcy.

"What is going on here?" Principal Quinlan demanded as she walked into the school cafeteria at the sound of arguing going on. The new Mayor, Janet Nettles, was beside her since she had been speaking with the principal when they heard the commotion.

"Daphne started questioning me while I was talking with Marcy. Then there was an argument between Daphne and Marcy after I got on them for abandoning me on my own for a month. Then Daphne basically said it was my fault for keeping Cassidy's real identity a secret even though they never asked. Marcy got into it saying that she and Fred had been keeping their engagement a relationship before asking if it was different simply because I'm not Daphne. Daphne said yes before trying to cover it up and Marcy belted her across the jaw for it." Velma explained to the woman who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at this while Mayor Nettles seemed to be more than a little irritated although who she was irritated with was not clear yet.

"I don't care who started what or who said what. Punches and words were thrown so all five of you are suspended for two days. Blake, go get your jaw checked at the hospital. Marcy has enough strength to break it if she so chooses so better be safe than sorry. Before I forget, someone is waiting outside for you and Marcy, Velma, and I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you." Principal Quinlan said her tone full of finality, any argument would result in a longer punishment and the teens knew it.

"I have to leave now for meetings anyways, so I will be making sure you all are actually getting off of school property." Mayor Nettles said sternly as she followed the teens from the cafeteria and then from the school. Once they were outside the school, however, Fred and his group stopped and merely stared as Cassidy approached them. Cassidy however walked right past them without so much as a glance and smiled at Marcy and Velma as she hugged them tightly.

"Hey there dolls. I thought I was gonna sign you both out?" Cassidy asked raising an eyebrow at them while Mayor Nettles merely looked on curiously.

"Daphne and Fred tried to treat me as if I were a suspect and Marcy took offense…well I took offense too but I didn't punch anyone." Velma said by explanation while Cassidy tensed slightly as she looked at Fred and his group, snorting slightly when she saw Daphne's bruised cheek.

"Don't blame ya for socking her one if she was acting like that. I probably woulda done the same if not worse. Her jaw ain't broken, fractured maybe?" Cassidy asked more than said as she looked at Daphnes injury with a smirk on her face, surprising the others.

"Ten bucks says it's cracked cleanly in half. Marc was holding back a whole lotta her strength in that punch." Velma responded immediately, snickering at the looks on the rest of the Mystery Inc. gangs faces at her and Cassidy's words.

"You're on doll. Ya'll probably gonna have them yellin' ya ears off later bout it. Let's get outta here though. We got an 'appointment' ta keep dolls an' we can't be late for this one." Cassidy said snorting in amusement again as she wrapped an arm around both of the teens shoulders and led them towards a nearby motorcycle.

"We know Cass. Hop on Marc and we'll start burning rubber in no time." Velma said donning her helmet as she passed Marcy a spare helmet while she and Cassidy started their motorcycles. Marcy easily and expertly climbed onto the motorcycle behind Velma and wrapped her arms around her fellow glasses wearing teen immediately.

"Let's motor dolls. We gotta get there in time for the concert afta all." Cassidy said purposefully letting something 'slip' in front of the Mystery Inc. gang while Mayor Nettles realized what they were talking about and smirked slightly.

"I'm heading to the concert myself for an appointment. Mind if I hitch a ride?" Mayor Nettles asked causing the three helmeted females to look at her and you could almost feel their smirks through their helmets.

"Not at all. Hop on and hang on tight." Cassidy said passing the Mayor a spare helmet that she put on without a second thought before gingerly climbing on behind the sassy woman and hanging onto her tightly.

"Ready?" Cassidy asked both the teens and the woman holding onto her from behind, earning nods of conformation from all three of them before she and Velma kicked up their kickstands.

"Later losers." Marcy said taking a potshot at the three other Mystery Inc. members who were gaping at the four females before Velma and Cassidy took off with their passengers holding on tightly.

"Like, what just happened?" Shaggy asked scratching his head in confusion and not understanding what had just happened right in front of his eyes while Principal Quinlan walked outside and scowled at the sight of the gang still on school property.

"You're not supposed to be on school property when you're suspended! That's another week of suspension for you all." Principal Quinlan said more than slightly fed up with the gangs repeated disregard of the rules. As she stormed off, Principal Quinlan smirked. Velma had spent more time at school than usual during the month her 'friends' had been gone and when Quinlan questioned her about it the orange wearing girl had spilled everything. Velma was like a niece to the principal and Quinlan was more than happy to punish the gang for abandoning her.


	3. Bloody Stake and WTH?

**SDMI The Night the Clown Cried AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_You're not supposed to be on school property when you're suspended! That's another week of suspension for you all." Principal Quinlan said more than slightly fed up with the gangs repeated disregard of the rules. As she stormed off, Principal Quinlan smirked. Velma had spent more time at school than usual during the month her 'friends' had been gone and when Quinlan questioned her about it the orange wearing girl had spilled everything. Velma was like a niece to the principal and Quinlan was more than happy to punish the gang for abandoning her._

_Now:_

"Okay so what do we know about Velma and what all happened to her during the month I've been gone?" Fred asked the other three members of the team that were there as they met in the Bloody Steak to discuss Velma and the others.

"She got a driver's license and motorcycle." Daphne piped up starting them off, even though her jaw was cracked.

"Like, she's friends with Cassidy and Hot Dog Water." Shaggy added in while Scooby focused on eating instead of answering.

"And she's apparently been learning how to fight." Fred added in himself as he recalled the rather one sided fight between Velma and Bayner Hotner in his Crybaby Clown outfit.

"And she knows you four so well that your conversation wasn't exactly a secret." Velma said over the booth of the tables causing Marcy and Cassidy to snort at the startled looks and exclamations that this got from the Mystery Inc. gang but Scooby, who had smelled them easily from the moment they walked in.

"How'd you know we were here? Some kind of tracker or tracer?" Daphne asked resentful for what had happened earlier that day at school.

"No need for one. You seem to forget that I know you all better than anyone else save for each other, I knew you guys would most likely come here to try and figure out what happened to me over the month you've all been ignoring me." Velma said smirking at them while Marcy smirked smugly at Daphne from over Velmas shoulders.

"What are you going to do about Marcy cracking my jaw then!?" Daphne questions glaring at the smug freckle faced girl while Cassidy sighed before digging in her pocket for something or another. The other three human members of Mystery Inc. the second tensed, thinking it to be a weapon of some kind only to face plant anime style when Cassidy pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Velma who smirked smugly.

"Told you it was cracked." Velma said smirking smugly at the sassy woman who had gotten a haircut and a new look over the month.

"Wipe that smirk off ya face before I do it for you, baby doll." Cassidy said mock angrily while Marcy snickered at the usual byplay while next to Cassidy, Janet Nettles was sitting there shaking her head fondly as she rather calmly ate her food.

"Go ahead Cass. You know I don't mind when you do." Velma said rather playfully and causing Cassidy to grin widely at her while the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang were confused.

"Not a problem there, baby doll." Cassidy said grinning as she quickly leaned across the table and snatched Velmas lips with her own, neither female caring about all the gawking or wolf whistling they were getting for this from the others in the restraint. The kiss lasted for five full minutes before Cassidy broke it with a smirk on her face as Velma grinned widely and slightly dazed. Mayor Nettles was snickering in amusement at the looks on the other teenagers faces when Marcy pouted at Cassidy.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Marcy asked looking like a kicked puppy and causing almost everyones jaws to drop when Cassidy leaned forward again and captured Marcy's lips just like she had done Velmas. The kiss lasted for five minutes as well before Cassidy pulled away showing that Marcy was now in the same predicament as Velma, unable to stop grinning and more than slightly dazed.

"Really Cass? Try to keep them conscious when you kiss them at the least." Mayor Nettles said in amusement and fondness as she snapped her fingers in front of the two teenagers eyes for a moment with no response from either of them. The two dazed teens were snapped out of their happily dazed states, however, when Velmas cellphone started going nutty.

"Hello. Velma Dinkley of the Motorists of Mysteries here." Velma answered using the 'team name' that Mayor Nettles had came up with a few days ago.

"A house with chicken feet? We'll be right there." Velma said after listening to hysterical talking on the other end of the phone for a minute.

"Let's go girls, Scoob. We've got a case. Shouldn't take too long either so we'll be in time for the concert." Velma said standing and throwing a bag over her shoulders as she hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"Like Scooby, are you really going with them pal?" Shaggy asked looking slightly betrayed when Scooby jumped from his seat and sat at attention in front of Velma and the other girls, a small mark on his hind flank hidden from view because of his angling.

"Reah. She raved me from rhe farm plus rhey don't use me as rait." Scooby said nodding his head as Cassidy patted his head softly before leaning down and attaching a small dog helmet to Scooby's head that had a strange symbol on it as well as a picture. The symbol was some kind of weird drawing made entirely of lines and the Mystery Inc. gang couldn't see the whole thing but they could see the picture on the helmet, it was a picture of a jaguar barring its teeth while standing in front of some humans protectively.

"Alright girls, Scoob. Let's motor. We have a case to solve and a concert to get to." Velma said touching a tattoo on her right shoulder that was a kanji, the one for elemental shadow if the boy that was taking Japanese the next table over could be believed, and was six different colors. It had blue, red, purple, brown, starch white, and black in its lines while it started to glow slightly when Velma touched it, causing the tattoos on the others to glow as well. Angel touched her left shoulder which had a tattoo similar to Velmas but only in purple, Mayor Nettles touch the tattoo in red on the back of her right hand, Marcy touched the tattoo in blue on the back of her left hand, and Scooby touched the tattoo in brown on one of the black spots on his flanks.

What happened next caused everyone's jaws to drop. The glow surrounded the four girls and one dog before fading to reveal new looks for each of them.

Angel was wearing a pale purple dress that didn't limit her mobility at all and seemed to twirl in an invisible wind, had dark purple streaks in her now short hair, where her eyes were once white they were now amethyst colored, glowing light purple marks all over her body, a necklace with a glowing purple gem in the center, a golden ring on her left ring finger, light purple sandals on her feet, and lavender colored wings coming out of her back. A swirl of purple around her right hand died to show a small but elegant dagger in her hand that had a dove etched into it, that she quickly put into a dark purple sheath at her waist that had a dove etched into it as well.

Mayor Nettles was wearing a skin tight red dress that somehow didn't limit her mobility either and seemed to lick at her body as if it were flames, had blood red streaks in her hair, ruby red where the white in her eyes had once been, glowing light red marks all over her body, a spiked choker with a glowing blood colored gem in the center spike, a golden ring on her left ring finger, dark red high heels on her feet, two red horns sticking up out of her head, and a red pointed tail coming out of the lower back of her dress. A glow of red around her right hand died down as well to reveal a dark red pitch fork with a spiked handle and a snake carved into the length of its shaft.

Marcy was now wearing a dark blue loose fitting short dress that seemed to weave about as if made of water and stopped just above her knees, had dark blue streaks in her hair, sea blue where the white in her eyes once were, glowing light blue marks on her body, a shell necklace around her neck that had a glowing blue stone in the biggest one, a golden band around her left ring finger, two fins on her arms near her elbows, two more bigger fins over her knees. A swirling orb of blue around her hand dispersed to reveal a dark blue trident in her hand that had lighter blue stingers coming out of the top and an eel carved into the side.

Scooby now had on a dark brown military like dog jacket that had lots of pockets and looked like a bunch of rocks put together, had dark brown streaks on the black spots of his fur, his eyes now glowed brown-grey, he was covered in brown and brown-grey marks, a new light brown spiked collar around his neck that had a glowing brown-grey stone in between the two biggest spikes, a rather intimidating skull mask over his head where the helmet had been, his teeth and claws were now much sharper and his tail now had spikes sticking out of it. A brown glow near his paws died down to reveal dart launchers completely filled with darts wrapped around his legs with a small jaguar carved into them all.

Velma was now wearing a tight, but not too tight, black dress with a white flower over the chest and had blue, purple, red, and brown swirls all over it and looked to be moving, she had multiple streaks in her hair with the most prominent being a white skunk like streak in the center of her hair, where the white in her eyes used to be was black while her irises were now white with the other colors forming small rings inside of them, she was covered in marks the same color as the other four but with black and starch white added in, a necklace that fell to her collarbone and seemed to have differently colored glowing beads on it with the white and black ones being bigger than the others but barely, a golden band on her left ring finger, purple wings coming out of her back, a red tail coming out of her lower back, blue fins on her knees, brown claws in place of her finger nails, and the left half of her skin was now starch white while the right was black as ink. A white glow around her right hand died down to reveal a white gun with black 'veins' on it, a black angel carved into it, and the word Tenshi etched into the butt of the gun. A black glow around her left hand died down to reveal a black gun with white 'veins' on it, a white devil carved into it, and the word 'Akuma' carved into the butt of it.

"Alright let's motor. We have a case to solve." Velma said holstering her guns besides hips and heading for the door, leaving a bunch of drooling boys and jealous, if not blushing, girls in her wake and her team half a step behind. The remaining three members of Mystery Inc. were gapping just as much as everyone else before realizing that the group was leaving, to go solve a mystery no less!, and followed them. They were trying to be sneaking about it, but they failed miserably.

"Let's see if these stalkers can keep up shall we?" Mayor Nettles asked slipping Cassidy's helmet over her head, two holes in the top making sure that her horns weren't uncomfortable, as Marcy was putting Velmas helmet on. Scooby was sitting patiently in a little side car hooked onto Cassidys bike that Mayor Nettles was sitting on while Marcy began to rev up Velmas bike as the two winged women flew overhead and a little ways in front in order to show the way, and keep an eye on the three on 'ground patrol' as Cassidy once called it.


	4. the concert and the band

**SDMI the Night the Clown Cried AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Let's see if these stalkers can keep up shall we?" Mayor Nettles asked slipping Cassidy's helmet over her head, two holes in the top making sure that her horns weren't uncomfortable, as Marcy was putting Velma's helmet on. Scooby was sitting patiently in a little side car hooked onto Cassidys bike that Mayor Nettles was sitting on while Marcy began to rev up Velmas bike as the two winged women flew overhead and a little ways in front in order to show the way, and keep an eye on the three on 'ground patrol' as Cassidy once called it._

_Now:_

The three remaining members of the 'dead' Mystery Incorporated the Second sighed in freaky unision as Fred drove them towards the concert hall. So far the concert that Velma and the others were going too was their only lead on what the smart girl, and her friends, had been up to in the last month.

The gang had tried to keep up with Marcy and Mayor Nettles on the motorcycles but they had failed spectacularly. After they had lost the two women and one dog on the motorcycles they had tried to find the mystery that the women and Scooby were going to try and solve. A mystery about a strange house with chicken feet. It took them a while to actually find the house and when they did there was no sign of the four girls and one dog. They had thought it was their chance to prove that they didn't need Velma or Scooby to solve a mystery but Sheriff Stone merely laughed at them and told them that the case had been solved ten minutes ago by the 'Motorists of Mysteries'.

The only thing they could gleam from the Sheriff or the ones that had been involved in the mystery is that it had been over so fast that it was a new record. The case had barely lasted twenty minutes once the 'Motorists' got there and started investigating. So now their only hope to get any clues was the 'concert' that Cassidy and the others had mentioned.

"There's only one concert going on in Crystal Cove tonight and it's by a relatively new band that's been climbing its way up the charts in the last month." Daphne said as Fred pulled into the nearly jam packed parking lot and parked in the first open space he could find.

"That's where we'll get our clues then." Fred said as they slipped past the security guard, who was conveniently looking the other way, and into the concert hall where the band had yet to come out on stage.

"According to the schedule I saw on the way in, the band should be arriving and starting any minute now." Daphne chimed in while Shaggy and Fred looked around for any sign of Scooby or the four girls. Not two seconds after Daphne had finished speaking did a large amount of smoke erupt from the stage, blinding it from everyones view of it.

"Is everyone ready to rock?!" A familiar but slightly distorted girls voice could be heard asking from the stage, causing the three remaining Mystery Inc. members to frown slightly.

"That voice sounds very familiar but the smoke is distorting it too much for me to be able to recognize it." Daphne said shaking her head slightly as she whispered to the two boys while the crowd around them cheered and hollered.

"Like, same here and I don't, like, see Scooby or even, like, the girls." Shaggy said not noticing as a few burly looking security guards were making their way towards them through the rest of the crowd.

"You're not the only one Shaggy. I don't see them either. How are we going to get answers or clues from them if we can't find them?" Fred asked beginning to get frustrated as he gave the crowd in front of him one last sweeping glance before there was a growl from behind them.

"May I see your tickets?" A deep sounding males voice asked from behind the three who turned and were somewhat surprised by what they saw. Scooby, still in that strange form he had been in when he rode off with the girls, was growling at him while there were three or four burly men in black suits behind him.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems we've misplaced our tickets." Daphne said smiling sweetly at the security guards who weren't phased in the least by her looks, which probably had something to do with the badly hidden bruise on her cheek.

"That's alright ma'am. Just give us your names and we'll see if you're on the list." A blond security guard said while a brown haired one pulled a small pad of paper out of his pocket as the three teens tried to pet Scooby with no luck.

"I'm Fred Jones Jr. This is Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and Daphne Blake." Fred said holding his hand out for a handshake with the security guards but only receiving a frown in return as nearby crowd members saw the small commotion going on and began to video tape it on their phones or cameras.

"Then let's get this party started!" Another, equally familiar and equally distorted, girls voice called from the stage which caused the crowd to erupt into cheers again expect for the small group surrounding Fred, his two remaining friends, and the security guards.

"Did you say Fred Jones Jr., Daphne Blake, and Shaggy Rogers?" The security guard who had asked for their names to begin with asked while the other put away his pad of paper.

"Yes sir." Daphne said smiling at the guards, thinking that they would be allowed to stay if the guards knew who they were.

"Alright then. You're being kicked out." The blond said grabbing Shaggy by the collar and dragging him away.

"Kicked out?! What for?" Daphne asked incredulously causing the guards to snort.

"You managed to piss off all four of the band members and therefor are black listed from any and all of their public appearances. This includes concerts." The brunette that had pulled out the pad of paper explained as he and the other blond guard grabbed one of Freds shoulders each and forcefully walked him towards the door while the last guard grabbed Daphne and gently, but forcefully, escorted her to the door as well.

"What? How'd we do that when we don't even know who the band members are?" Daphne asked in disbelief before her question was answer, causing her jaw to drop along with Freds and Shaggys.

"Then here we are! The Motorists of Mysteries!" Cassidy exclaimed mixing up a beat on her DJ station as the smoke dissipated to reveal her, Mayor Nettles on the electric keyboard, Hot Dog Water on the drums, and Velma on the guitar.


	5. The mall and Pissed Velma

**SDMI the Night the Clown Cried AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Then here we are! The Motorists of Mysteries!" Cassidy exclaimed mixing up a beat on her DJ station as the smoke dissipated to reveal her, Mayor Nettles on the electric keyboard, Hot Dog Water on the drums, and Velma on the guitar._

_Now:_

The next time the three saw any of the 'motorists' it was three weeks later in the Crystal Cove Mall and they only saw Velma and Marcy in a book store, surrounded by people asking for autographs or photos.

"Velma!" Daphne shouted over the sounds of the group asking for autographs, as she and the two boys pushed their way through the crowd. Velma gave them one glance before turning away and looking at a small girl that was timidly asking for an autographed photo.

"Sure thing kiddo. Why not let your mama or daddy take the picture while you stand with me and Marc, then we'll both sign it okay?" Velma asked smiling at the child who brightened up and beamed up at her happily.

"Cheese!" The three girls said as Marcy and Velma posed with the little girl as her grinning dad took a photo that Marcy and Velma signed immediately.

"Here you go kiddo. Have a good day." Velma said ruffling the childs hair as she handed the girl the photo.

"Thank you!" The child beamed happily up at the two teens, who grinned at her and waved her over to her dad.

"Try to touch me Blake and I'll let Marcy _shatter_ your jaw this time." Velma said coldly without turning around when she felt her former friend reach out to grab her shoulder. Daphne froze instantly and backed away a few steps when Marcy gave her a pointed glare at how close the red heads hand was to Velmas shoulder.

"Here you go squirt." Velma said smiling kindly down at a little boy no older than nine that had shyly asked for an autograph with a blush on his face.

"Looks like you got a new admirer V." Marcy said with a snicker causing Velma to poke her tongue out at the other teen.

"Velma. Why won't you talk to us?" Daphne asked sounding depressed as she stared at her former friend, Shaggy and Fred wisely staying out of this for once.

"Hmm? How about because you three abandoned me on my own and left me to die for a whole month even though one of you lived right down the road from me? That sounds like a good enough reason to me, what do you think Marc?" Velma asked monotonously as she raised an eyebrow at the now scowling teen beside her.

"Sounds like you need to do more than ignore them to me V. Do you want me to belt them again?" Marcy asked cocking an eyebrow hopefully at the other girl who was about to respond when her phone went off again.

"Hello Sherriff what is it?" Velma asked flipping the phone open while Marcy quieted the crowd slightly so that Velma could hear.

"Really? Alright I'll gather the others and be there in ten minutes at the most." Velma said after a moment as she hung up and exchanged looks with Marcy.

"What's the situation V?" Marcy asked while the crowd around them was watching eagerly, wondering what was about to happen.

"Apparently Sherriff Stones and some people he knows are being tormented in their dreams by someone they knew as kids. He wants us to crack this thing wide open." Velma briefed her friend and fellow mystery solver who nodded at this.

"Cass! Janet! Scoob! Time to suit up. We got a mystery!" Velma called out to the mall in general causing the two women and one dog to walk outside the music store and over towards them calmly.

"Brief now or on the way there?" Mayor Nettles asked her military training kicking in as she tapped the butt of a gun hidden in her skirt while Cassidy was eyeing everyone nearby suspiciously, especially Daphne and the two boys, and Scooby was enjoying a petting by the kids in the crowd.

"On the way. No need for any unwanted _pests_ trying to interfere and ruin the investigation." Velma answered throwing a pointed glare at Daphne, Fred, and Shaggy who all glared at her.

"We aren't pests!" Daphne said defensively.

"No you're probably a slut which is why Fred and Norbert are never far from you. They don't want to lose their toy after all…or is it the other way around?" Velma shot back snidely and causing Daphne to splutter in protest while Shaggy blushed and Fred seemed to be growing angry.

"Listen here you." Fred began as he grabbed Velma by the front of her shirt and lifted her to his height so that she was at eye level for him.

"No you listen. If you listen closely you might even hear the bones in your wrist breaking." Velma said quite calmly as she grabbed Fred's wrist and squeezed hard enough to break it, causing the blond to fall to his knees and cry out as his wrist was broken by the petite girl.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear Jones. You told us that Mystery Incorporated the Second was dead and guess what? It _is_ dead and it won't be revived anytime soon if you want me in it. As far as I'm concerned you three are dead to me and they are my friends and extended family now. You, Norbert, or Daphne ever try to touch me again and I'll do something more than breaking your wrist. Good bye and good riddance." Velma said coldly as she yanked Fred's hair so that he was staring her in the eyes and knew she was dead serious. Velma accompanied her last sentence by slamming Fred's head into the ground before turning and storming out of the mall with the other four 'Motorists' behind her by barely half a step. As far as they were concerned the oblivious blond had deserved that and much more.

"Alright Motorists let's get out of here before Sherriff Stones has to arrest me. We have a mystery to solve and I have some steam to blow off." Velma said and if one looked close enough it looked like there really was some steam coming off of her, although they would be more distracted by the fire that was on her finger tips.


End file.
